Hermione's 7th Year
by Hermsrocks4563
Summary: As Hermione is learning to deal with the death of her brother, Ron Weasly and Draco Malfoy are falling in love with her. Hermione, herself is falling in love with Ron Weasly. Draco will do anything to win Hermione's heart. How far will he go?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you'll like my story! **

**I worked very hard on this, so I hope you will review! **

**No, I take that back**

**I _pray_ that you are going to review! **

**Summary: **_As Hermione is learning todeal with her brother's death, Ron Weasly and Draco are falling in love with her. Hermione, herself is falling in love with Ron. Draco will do anything to win Hermione's heart. How far will he go?_

* * *

Chapter 1: Marcus 

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was nothing what the old Hermione would look like. She isn't that Hermione anymore. Hermine was different now; she was what muggle boy's call 'sexy' or 'hot'.

She looked in the mirror again.

She had a hot pink tank top on that said 'My Face Is Up There' in white lettering and an arrow point to her face. As was also wearing a short white mini shirt with hot pink flip-flops and hoop earrings.

Her hair wasn't as bushy at all anymore. It was _strait_. It was a lovely honey brown color that matched her chocolate brown eyes beautifully.

Hermione then moved to her face. She had on eye shadow, eyeliner, and some mascara. She also had on some blush and a light colored lip-gloss.

Her attitude changed a little too. She now wasn't afraid to wear make-up, make-out with a guy, wear a bikini or even seduce a guy or two.

"Hermione, dear, it's time to go! We're going to miss the train to Hogwarts!" Hermione's mother yelled up the stairs.

"Going mum!" Hermione yelled back. She quickly looked at herself in the mirror one last time before she grabbed her trunk and ran down the stairs, into the awaiting car.

_It's weird being in the car without dad and Marcus _Hermione thought.

A few weeks ago her father was put in jail for abusing and raping Hermione, but he was mainly put in jail because of murder. He murdered Hermione's one and only brother, Marcus.

Hermione felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she thought about Marcus. When he was little he also got a letter from Howarts, but he wanted to stay at his muggle school instead of gong there. He was only 18 when his own father murdered him. He was a year older than Hermione and was her closest friend.

Hermione thought back to the day he was murdered.

Flashback… 

"_Herms, do you remember Katie Smith?" Marcus asked as Hermione and him were sitting on the front porch. _

"_I one you have a _big_ crush on?" Hermione teased him. _

"_The one and only!" Marcus said with out blushing, "Guess what?" He said again. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm going on a date with her tonight!" He said. _

"_What!" _

"_Yup, our date starts in an hour, so I better get ready!" _

"_Well, make sure you look ok, you don't want to scare her off" Hermione said with a grin on her face. _

"_HA HA, very funny!" Marcus said as he walked back into the house where their dad was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop watching a porn video. Marcus walked right past him, not even giving him a cross-eye look. Hermione did however look at her dad as she followed Marcus in the house. _

"_What are you looking at bitch!" her father yelled at her as he stood up. _

"_N-nothing!" Hermione managed to get out as she ran up the stairs to her room. She soon fell asleep as she stared into space. _

_Hermione had wonderful dreams that night, but what happened next was far from wonderful. _

"_Hermione wake up!" yelled her father as he walked into the room. _

"_Your mother has gone out with some her friends and your brother is on a date, we have the house to our selves" He said to her as he sat down on the bed. _

"_S-so" Hermione said as she moved towards the door, running down the steps. _

"_Don't run away from me, girl, I'm not finished with you!" He caught up with her in seconds and pinned her against the wall. _

"_Now for that you get me for 1hour and a half instead of just an hour" Her father whispered into her ear. _

_Hermione started to wiper as he slid off his pants. _

"_Your already moaning, can't wait for me to get in your pants, huh?" asked Mr. Granger. _

"_NO!" She screamed at him. _

"_Shh, no need to scream, I haven't explored you yet," He said as he pulled her pants and underwear off. _

_Hermione just closed her eyes tight, knowing what was to happen next._

_In a matter of seconds, what Hermione predicted came true. _

_He tryst his self into her. _

"_You want me to go slower?" he asked as he started to go slower. _

_Hermione just sat there, not looking at him. _

" _For you not answering me, I think I want to go faster" Her father said as he being to push himself inside of her faster and faster. Hermione noticed that he went the farthest and fastest he had ever gone. _

"_Now, time for me to see the girls!" Her excited father said as he tried to rip off her shirt. _

"_NO!" Hermione screamed as she prevented him from taking off her shirt._

" _Oh, come one baby, I need to be fed!" Her father whined._

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Came an angry voice from the doorway of the kitchen. _

_Hermione and her father turned around to see Marcus standing there, his eyes blaring a fiery red._

"_Come to join the party?" Their father asked with a smirk on his face. _

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" yelled/asked Marcus as he looked at the tear-stained face of his sister. _

"_Giving her pleasure" Replied her dad._

"DO YOU CALL THAT PLEASURE? LOOK AT HER! SHE CRYING! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN?" Marcus yelled at his dad.

"_No, I know she didn't want it, but I the sure hell did" His father said, " now, if excuse us I want to get back to what I was doing" _

_But before their father touched Hermione, Marcus ran up to his father, pinned him to the wall and punched him as hard as he could in the face. He also kicked him in his private area a few times. _

"_You're going to pay for that, boy!" Bill (the father) yelled at his son. _

"_YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RAPING HERMIONE!" Marcus yelled back._

_Hermione saw this whole fight with tears in her eyes. _

"_AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" _

" _I'M GOING TO! YOU DEVERVE TO BE IN PRISON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Marcus yelled at his dad. _

_At those words, Bill punched his son in the face, hard. _

_Hermione screamed and ran over to her brother. Her father disappeared for a minute, but was back, holding a gun, but Hermione didn't notice, she was to busy crying while trying to stop Marcus nose from bleeding with her shirt. _

"_Hermione, stop, you're going to ruin your shirt" Complied Marcus. _

"_I don't care, Marcus" Hermione told him._

"_Would you two stop! It's making me gag! The loving and caring!" Their father yelled at them. _

_That was when Hermione noticed the gun, but before she could say a word, her brother was shot in her arms. _

_But before Marcus life was taken from his body, he managed to say four simple but strong words, " I love you, Hermione"_

As Hermione and her mother pulled up to the train station, Hermione noticed she was now sobbing.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?" Jane, Hermione's mother, asked. Jane had not known about her husband raping Hermione for Hermione was threatening to be killed by her father if she told anybody.

"I'm just thinking about Marcus" Hermione admitted.

"Hermione what happened to Marcus was painful, but your father is getting what he deserves for it" her mother pointed out.

"Don't call him my father! He's just a fucking monster! Not a father!"

"You're right, your father is a monster, but lets not think about sad memories, lets think about getting you on that train!" her mother said with a slight smile.

"Marcus is living in peace, but I wish he wouldn't have died like that, especially by his own father, but I'll think about that later, right now I need to get on that train!" Hermione said.

"That's the sprit, dear! Now, lets hurry, we don't want to be late"

Hermione looked at herself in the rear view mirror before getting out of the car. Her eyes were all red and puffy and almost all her eyeliner was gone.

"Mum, how much time do we have before the train leaves?" Hermione asked her mother.

"10 minutes" Her mother replied.

"Perfect!" Hermione said, happy she had enough time to fix her face. She quickly put o some eyeliner, but couldn't do any thing about her red except hope one would notice they were red.

"Come on, dear, we have 7 minutes for us to get to the train and find you a seat.

"Harry and Ron already have got an compartment," Hermione told her mother as they started walking towards Platform nine and three quarters.

As soon as they went threw the wall, Hermione and Jane said their good-byes.

"Bye mum, see you at Christmas!" Hermione said, hugging her mother.

"I'll miss you Hermione and remember don't think about Marcus unless there good memories" Jane told her daughter.

Hermione looked at Jane for a moment before saying, "I promise mum, I won't think of Marcus unless they are good memories"

That was when Hermione walked away from her mother.

After a minute or two, Hermione saw two men with red hair and black hair. She ran to them as fast as she could while yelling, "Harry! Ron!"

Upon hearing their friend, the two men turned around.

"Hermione!" Harry said to her as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Harry, you look so different from the last time I'd seen you!" Hermione said to him as he picked her up and was twirling her in the air.

"You have changed a lot too!" Harry said eying her up and down. He stopped at her chest, which has grown quite a lot over the summer, Harry noticed.

"Harry, read the shirt" Hermione said to him.

Harry turn a bright red when he read the shirt and said to Hermione, " Sorry"

"It's okay" Hermione said to Harry before turning to Ron.

Ron, Hermione had noticed, also changed a lot over the summer. He was a little tan, hair was longer and he had a great six-pack.

Ron looked Hermione up and down just the way Harry did, but when he got to her boobs, Hermione didn't stop him from looking.

"Um…um, well, she look beautiful Hermione" Ron said to her, a blush visible on her cheeks.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione said, a little pink also.

Harry broke the silence by saying, "Well, we should get on the train and find a empty compartment"

"Yeah" agreed Ron and Hermione.

Ounce they were in the compartment, they all fell silent, not knowing what to say. Finally Harry broke the silence by saying, " So, Hermione, how was you summer?"

"Horrible" Hermione said, thinking about Marcus, but then Hermione remembered what she promised her mother and she got the picture out of her mind.

"Horrible? What do you mean Horrible?" asked Ron.

"Well, Did I ever tell you guys about-" Hermione started, but was cut off by someone opening the compartment doors.

"Well, isn't it Potter, Weasel, and the mudblood" Said a cold voice.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to the compartment doors to see Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise.

"Isn't it the Ferret himself" Hermione said.

Malfoy looked over at Hermione and said, " Who are you? You can't be Granger!"

"We'll it is" Hermione told him.

"But you can't be Granger, you're hot" Said Blaise.

"Thanks, I think," Said a puzzled Hermione.

"Why don't you two assholes get the hell out of here" Said Ron as he stood up and pointed his wand at them, Harry soon followed.

"Is that any way to talk in front of a lady?" Malfoy said, pointing at Hermione.

"So I'm a lady now?" Hermione asked.

"Who said I was talking about you? I meant Potter" Malfoy spat.

"You son of a bitch!" Ron and Harry said, Hermione said nothing as she remembered that those were the words Marcus called his father before me killed him.

_I'm thinking about Marcus again! I need to stop!_ Hermione thought as she sat down.

Ignoring Harry and Ron, Malfoy turned to Hermione.

"So, how's Marcus? Is he healthy?" he asked with an evil smile on his face.

Hermione's head pooped up at Marcus's name, while Harry and Ron at them to confusion. Blaise was just leaning against the doorframe watching in boredom.

"How do _you_ know about Marcus?" Hermione asked as she stood up to her full height (5' 4).

"I have connections," Draco simply answered, " poor boy, Marcus _was_" Draco said.

"You are such an asshole!" Hermione said as she went after Draco. She was almost there when four strong arms circled around her waist. It was then that she also found out that she was crying.

"Malfoy, get out of here!" Ron yelled as he tightened his grip on Hermione.

"Whatever, but I'll see you later Granger, since I'm head boy" Draco said as he left the compartment.

Not paying attention to Malfoy, Harry and Ron turned to Hermione and held her close.

"Hermione what's wrong? And who's Marcus?" Harry asked, as he looked deep into her eyes. Harry's eyes were so hypnotizing, that Hermione calmed down at ounce. Ron on the other hand just got mad. He didn't like other boys looking into Hermione's eyes, not even his best mate.

Wait, did I just think that no one could look into some one eyes except me? 

_Yes, I did! _

_I can't do this! She's one of my best mates! But, she a _girl_ best mate, and a sexy one at that. _

Ron shook his head n frustration and listened to Hermione beautiful voice tell them her story about Marcus.

"Marcus was my brother" Hermione answered tearfully, " this summer he was murdered"

"Hermione, I am so sorry!" Harry said, giving Hermione a gentle hand squeeze, " may I ask how this happened?'

"Of course, Harry" Hermione said, " I can't keep secrets from my best mates!"

Best Mates 

_Just Best Mates_ Ron thought

"My dad, he um… r-raped me a-and Marcus came in a-and saw my d-dad, s-so t-hey got into a f-fight and m-my dad k-killed him," Hermione said as she started to cry harder.

"Shhhhhh, Hermione, It's okay" Harry said as he pulled her close to him.

Ron would have jealous if it wasn't for the fact that her own _father_ raped Hermione.

Ron looked over at Hermione's crying body. He had the sudden urge to put his arms around her and it looked like Harry had to go to the restroom _really_ bad.

Ron walked over and put his arms around her slender body as she turned to Ron and held on to him for dear life.

That left Harry to run to the bathroom, but before he did, he mouthed, " I'll be right back" Ron just nodded as he watched Harry disappear down the hallway.

Then Ron turned to Hermione.

He didn't know why he did this, but he did. He kissed her forehead. Hermione looked at Ron with her tear-stained eyes that nearly melted his insides.

"Ron, I…" Hermione started, but Ron cut her off.

"Hermione, I don't think you should talk, just relax.

Hermione just nodded.

Soon Hermione laid her head down on Ron chest and fell asleep.

She fell asleep on my chest! 

_This feels so good! _

_But I can't think about my_ mate _like that! _Ron thought as he looked lovingly at Hermione.

Ron also fell asleep.

When Harry walked back in the compartment he saw his two friends cuddling on the cushioned seat.

"I'll let the lovebirds sleep" Harry whispered to himself as he took out a book and began to read.

* * *

**How'd you like my first chapter of my new story? **

**I would_ love_ to hear your opinion, so **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been SUPER busy! **

**ENJOY!!!**

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he shock her shoulder lightly.

"W-what? What's the matter?" asked Hermione as she tried to wake up.

"We've going to be at Hogwarts in a few minutes, I would highly suggest that you and Ron wake up!"

"What are you talk- Oh, never mind" Hermione replied as she attempted to break free of Ron's grip.

"Oh my god, he holds on tight!" Hermione explained, "RON WAKE UP!"

"Five more minutes" mumbled Ron.

"No, not five more minutes!" yelled Hermione, "NOW!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ron reassured her, "Hermione, why are you in my bed? Why is my bed on the train?"

Hermione and Harry stared at Ron and starting laughing so hard that they almost started crying.

"Harry, you're here too? God, I gotta tell mom about these weird dreams I've been having, first the one about Herm-"

"WE ARRIVE AT HOGWRTS IN 5 MINUTES!" yelled an voice.

"OH MERLIN! WE'RE ON THE FUCKING TRAIN!" Ron yelled.

"Ya think?" laughed Hermione.

"Oh, shut up" growled Ron.

"Okay, I will, but first do you think that you can kinda let me go?"

"Oh, sorry" blushed Ron.

"It's okay, plus I don't mind it that much, only reason I wanted you to let me go was because we're going to be at Hogwarts soon" Hermione said calmly and then walked to go grab her luggage.

Ron looked after her, his mouth wide open. _Oh for Merlins sake, she's my soul mate! _Harry just laughed at his friends, he even saw Hermione smile a little bit after she turned around.

Ron jumped up and rushed to help Hermione with her heavy suitcase, as she was having trouble.

"Thanks Ron, you're the best" Hermione smiled as lightly touched his check.

_Oh Merlin, she flirting with me! Does this mean she has feelings for me? _Ron just smiled at the thought.

Hermione leaned against her suitcase as she watched her two best friends grab their own suitcases. She mostly watched Ron, she loved watching him. His abs really showed off when he was carrying big and heavy things.

Ron turned around and caught her glaze. Hermione just smiled at him as Ron walked over to her and set his suitcase down. "Like what you see?" asked Ron, bravery taking over him to finally flirt with Hermione.

"Very much" Hermione replied with a seductive smile.

Ron felt his insides melt. "I like what I see also" Ron smiled as he turned around to go talk to Harry.

Hermione smiled to herself. _I love him, I wonder if he knows it, but I love him. _

"Hey Ron, having fun with Hermione over there?" laughed Harry.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I finally have the courage to flirt with her, you know?" whispered Ron.

"Well, I think you got that courage from Hermione, I mean, She's the one who started flirting with you in the first place" Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, so what if I did, at least I did it!"

Just then train stopped and everyone started to leave their compartments and head off the train. Hermione turned around and grabbed her suitcase and practically dragged it out of the compartment before Ron finally came up next to her and asked if he could take it.

"Yeah, thanks" Hermione smiled.

Ron gently smiled back and started to walk forward, ahead of Hermione. He did this on purpose, so that Hermione could watch him and he knew she liked to do that.

Hermione smiled, _he did that on purpose, __and he__ wanted me to watch him! Well, I'll show him! _

"Hey Dean, Seamus!" Hermione said as the two young men walked up to her.

"Hey Hermione" said Dean, while Seamus said, "You look great! If we keep it between the three of us, I think you're a lot prettier than Lavender. Half the time she looks so fake!"

"Um, thanks Seamus" replied Hermione.

"Your welcome" smiled Seamus.

"Hey Seamus, Dean!" said Ron.

"Hey Ron, doesn't Hermione look great this year?' asked Dean.

"You looks beautiful, as does she every year" Ron replied as he gave Hermione a slight smile.

Now Hermione knew why she had fallen for this young man, he's nice, caring, and always there for her, even though sometimes he can be a bit jealous and overprotective.

"Yes, I agree, she looks as beautiful as she does every year!" said Dean, depressed that he didn't think of saying that first.

"Ron, how about we go ahead and see if we can find Harry and Ginny" suggested Hermione.

"I think that's a wonderful idea and I would ask for your arm, but as she can see my arms are kinda full" laughed Ron.

"It's okay, you can always take my arm later" Hermione smiled as she started walking.

Before Ron could follow her, Seamus said, "That's not fair! How come she flirts with and not us?"

"I'm lucky I guess" Ron replied as he walked after Hermione.

When he finally caught up her, she wasn't alone. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Granger, tell her no hard feelings" Malfoy replied.

"Just leave her alone, okay?" Ron said coldly.

"Why? You scared that now you've got competition? Well, hate to break it to you; you had competition ever sense she walked on to the train"

"Malfoy, just leave, okay?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure, anything for you" Malfoy smiled as he walked away.

Ron watched as Malfoy walked away and then turned to Hermione. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, but confused. Why is Malfoy being so nice to me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Hermione, I don't know if you noticed, but you've changed over the summer, I mean you wear make-up and short and tight clothes and stuff like that. All of guys like it when girls wear stuff like that" Ron said, awkwardly.

"I know I've changed, I did it so the boys when notice me, but I wasn't expecting Malfoy to notice, he calls me a mudblood" Hermione said sadly.

"You did this so boys would notice you? Hermione! Is all you think about BOYS?" Ron yelled.

Hermione laughed, "Well, I wanted to change this year, considering that it's our last year at Hogwarts and all, and plus I REALLY only want to get _one_ boy to notice me, but I was like, what the hay? I'll do for ALL the boys!"

"One boy? Well, who is this boy? I think I have a bloody right reason to who he is! I am your best mate and all!" Ron pointed out as Hermione rolled her eyes and started it walk away.

_Poor Ron, he'll never get, will he? He is that _bloody _boy! But it is fun to see him jealous!_

Hermione laughed as Ron ran after and kept asking who the _boy _was. "Ron, I'll tell you soon enough, okay?" asked Hermione.

"No, not soon enough "whined Ron, "Now!"

"Ron, just leave her alone, she tell you _soon enough_!" came Ginny's voice.

"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said as she ran up to her friend and gave her a great bear hug.

"So, what is my brother bothering you about anyway?" Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Later when we get to Hogwarts" Hermione whispered back.

"We better start getting into the carriages it go the castle" Harry said. Hermione had just noticed he was there, standing next to Ginny.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, mate, let's go" agreed Ron.

As the two boys walked ahead for them, Ginny asked Hermione, "So why the change? Trying to impress my dear old brother?"

"Believe it or not, but no, I just wanted a new look this year, but I am going to use this new look to help me get him" Laughed Hermione.

"There's my Hermione!" Ginny laughed back.

The girls had then caught up with the boys, who helped them into the carriage.

"Thanks, Ron" said Hermione.

"Yeah, you're welcome" Ron smiled at her.

"Will you two lovebirds stop smiling at each other so that we can ALL talk about something?" Ginny said.

Hermione and Ron blushed and turned away from each other and starting chatting about what they thought was going to happen this year.

"I wonder who going to be the House Heads this year" asked Hermione.

"Well, you of course sense you're brilliant, but I don't know who's gonna be the male one" Ron said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Well, thank you Ron! And just for the record I think you're brilliant in Quidditch"

'Thanks, Hermione" Ron blushed.

"Anytime" Hermione laughed.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts and walked inside and sat down at the table that was set for them.

As soon as everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and started his speech, "First of all, I would like to welcome you back to another great year at Hogwarts! As most of you know, stay out of the Forbidden Forest" he said this as he twinkled his eyes at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I would now like to anounce the Heads of the House! The femaled head is Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore clapped, as did everyone else.

"I knew it Hermione! Congrats!" Ron told her.

Hermione was so excited, she made head!

"Now I would like to anounce the male head...Draco Malfoy!" Dumbledore clapped once again, but not as many people clapped this time.

"NO! I can't share a dorm with _him_!" Hermione sadly told Ron, Harry and Ginny.

After the sorting hat was done, well, sorting, Hermione had decided to go for a walk.

"I'll go with you" Ron offered, he didn't want to leave her, he wanted to be with her as much as he could this year.

"No, it's okay Ron. I wouldn't want you yo miss the feast and all, I know it's always your favorite time on the first day back" Hermione smiled.

Without another word, Hermione left the Great Hall and started to walk around the school. Everyone else so so wrapped up and eating and catching up on their friends' summers that they didn't notice Draco Malfoy also got up from his seat and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall.

* * *

You like???

I know, you were like, "Draco's being nice?" but hey you'll see why in the next chapter!!! which i hopr to post soon!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and everything. I even started a new story. You should check it out. :D**

Hermione walked into the nice, cool night air. She walked to a huge rock near the Black lake and sat down on it. She pulled her legs to her face and rested her chin on them. She felt weird not having Marcus to talk to about her time at Hogwarts. Usually after dinner on the first day she would write him. She wanted to cry, but nothing came out. Her eyes were dry, she had no tears left. She had cried so much in the last couple of weeks. Hermione laughed at herself for crying so much.

"What are you laughing at Granger?"

Hermione turned around so suddenly that she almost fell off the rock. Draco Malfoy stepped forward a little bit as if to catch her. She caught herself just in time.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern on his face.

"I'm fine!" Hermione snapped, "What do want anyway?"

"I just wanted to um-well I guess to talk to you" He stuttered.

"Talk to me? You've hated me since like first year!" She yelled.

"I didn't hate you. I just acted like I did because of my father," he whispered.

Draco was telling the truth, he didn't hate her. He _never_ hated her. He always had a little crush on her, but he had to act like he hated her because his 'friends' would tell their fathers, and their father would tell his father. Basically he just had to act like he hated every single muggle born.

"Are you on something?"

"What? No! I'm serious! To tell you the truth I had a crush on you in first and second year" He _did_ bend the truth a little, he _still_ liked her.

"Really? Well, why are you being nice to me all the sudden?" Hermione asked, now staring at him.

"Because you've changed. My 'friends' have seen that and expect me to hit on you or something" He blushed.

"Really? Well, this is going to be an interesting year" She said more to herself than Malfoy.

"Sure is, Hermione" Draco said.

Hermione snapped her head in his direction, "What did you just call me?"

"Um-H-Hermione?"

"This is getting so weird! Now your calling me H-" She started.

"Call me Draco"

Hermione started at him again, this time disbelief. She opened her mouth several times before she finally said, "A-and we have to share a room together this year! Arghh!"

"Hermione, listen I know this is a big change for you to understand, but I want to be your friend" _Maybe more_.

"HUGE change! And my _friend_? You really are on something aren't you?" Hermione yelled as she got gotten off the rock and started to pace.

"I don't want to be _that_ Draco Malfoy anymore! I don't want to be like my _father_!" He yelled back.

Hermione stopped and looked at him again, this time seeing sympathy in her eyes. He took this chance and asked a question he had been want to ask her all night, "Will you help me be a better man?"

Hermione looked at him and answered…

**Okay I know this one is short, but I least its FINALLY here right? Okay, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**Please read and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

"No" answered Hermione.

'W-what? Why not?" asked Draco.

"Because I don't like you" she said as it were the most obvious thin in the world

"You don't have to like me! Merlin Hermione, you are the most stubborn woman in the world! I just want to be different than my father and I need _your_ help!" Draco yelled.

"Why my help? Why not Pansy? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Pansy is the most disgusting pig of a girl I have ever met! She is _not_ my girlfriend! And plus you are the only one who can help me, you are a muggle born and can help me understand that they aren't bad and that blood doesn't matter"

"If I help you will you stop bugging me?"

"Yeah" Draco smiled.

"Okay. Fine! But some one hears about this or I will hex you to little pieces, understood?"

"Understood" Draco saluted.

If Hermione only knew all of what Draco had said to her had been a lie…

Hermione turned around and walked towards Hogwarts. It was getting late, plus she wanted to see Ron. She knew she was supposed to sleep in the Heads Dorms tonight, but she might not. She wanted to spend time with Ron, make him notice her.

She walked right to Gryffindor Tower and told the Fat Lady the password. When Hermione walked in the whole place was empty, well except for Ron sitting in the corner, looking out the window. Hermione smiled, they're alone. Hermione walked towards Ron and sat down across from him. She was puzzled, why hadn't he looked at her yet?

"Ron?" she asked kindly.

"What do you want?" Ron turned his head towards her and she saw her in his eyes, pain.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, stepping off the chair and sitting in front of Ron on the floor, her hands on his knees.

"What do you mean 'what's the matter?' Hermione I just saw you from this window talking to Draco Malfoy! How could you? I thought you hated him! How could you flirt with him like that?" Ron yelled.

Hermione was outraged. How could Ron even think that? Ron was the only guy she _ever_ had any interest flirting with. Hermione started at her best friend, mouth hanging wide open, "Ron! I was _not_ flirting with him! We were just talking!"

"Really? Then why were you not yelling at him? Talking to Draco Malfoy _always_ involves yelling"

"Ron, listen to me, we were just talking, I mean we have to get used to each other you know? We _are_ going to be living in the same dorm this year" Hermione explained.

"I don't believe you, I think you like him" Ron said as he turned his head away from her.

Hermione started in disbelief at her friend, "Ron, there is only one man in this school that I like and it _certainly_ isn't Draco Malfoy"

As she said this, Hermione moved her hands up his legs, barely touching his groin. He sucked in an intake of breath and closed his eyes, "And who would that be?"

"I think you know" Hermione told him in a seductive voice.

"No, I don't" Ron said as Hermione moved her hands up higher to his chest and then she sat on his lap.

"Ron, you can't be that stupid" Hermione said again as she played with his hair.

Ron suddenly felt very hot and he knew he was getting bigger; he didn't want Hermione to notice it. He opened his eyes and looked at the woman he loved.

_She looks so damn sexy right now_

Ron grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione giggled and again started playing with his hair. Ron looked at her eyes, "Hermione, I want you so bad"

He didn't even think before he said it. He instantly felt nervous and scared, he shouldn't have told her so soon. Hermione stopped playing with his hair and looked at him in the eyes. She smiled, "I'd thought you'd never say that"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. Her lips clashed upon his and she put her arms around his neck. Ron moaned and licked her bottom lip, asking for entry. She agreed and let him stick his tongue inside her month. He grabbed her waist to steady her and he prayed to the Lord that nobody walked in on them.

Hermione pulled his head closer and moaned his name into his lips. Ron smiled and let his lips travel down to her neck. She was out of breath, but she didn't care. She grabbed his shoulder for support and moaned his name again. Hermione grabbed his head and brought it back to her face. Hermione pushed Ron back to the back of the chair. Hermione placed her tongue inside his mouth and the two tongues clashed. Ron moaned into her mouth and Hermione kissed him harder. Ron placed his hands on her butt and puller her as close as he could manage. She had her hands in his hair and was twirling it between her fingers, when Ron pulled away.

"If we go on any further, I don't think I can stop," Ron breathed.

"Me either" Hermione said as she lent her head against his forehead.

"Damn Hermione, you are the sexist girl in this school"

"Thanks, but I must say you are by far the sexist guy in this school too"

"Then we make the perfect couple" Ron smiled.

"I guess we do" laughed Hermione, "and I have to say you are the best kisser too"

Ron turned serious, "What other guys have you kissed?"

Hermione sighed, "Just a few"

Ron pulled his head back from hers, "Who?"

"Victor Krum, Terry Boot, Neville, Cormac, Seamus, and Dean"

Ron pushed Hermione off of him, "How could you?"

"Ron, that was a _long_ time ago, let's just forgot it happened okay?" Hermione said, coming closer to Ron.

Ron backed away, "No, Hermione, Why couldn't you have told me this before? How could you keep this from me?"

"We weren't dating back then, why _would_ I tell you? It would just make you angry anyway," Hermione sighed.

"Damn right it would have made me angry! I was your best friend! You could tell me anything!" Ron yelled.

"Ron listen, I know we were best friends, but I liked you more as a friend when it happened and if I told you we would have gotten in a big fight and we wouldn't talk to each other for days! I didn't want that to happen, I _loved_ being near you, I couldn't stand being without you" Hermione said truthfully.

"Really? You liked me that much?" Ron asked as he walked closer to her.

"Oh yeah, I liked you since first year and started having fantasies about you since fifth" Hermione laughed.

Fantasies, huh? Well, what do we do in these fantasies?" Ron said as he walked closer and closer.

"Oh, you know, this and that" Hermione said.

"This and that? Well, in my fantasies we are doing way more than _this and that_" Ron said as he hugged her tightly.

Hermione laughed out loud and Ron nuzzled his face into the crock of her neck, " I love your laugh and I'm sorry, I shouldn't get mad about you kissing other guys. We weren't dating yet, but the image of you with other guys just makes me want to beat the wall in"

Hermione laughed, "Just promise me you won't beat the guys in, okay? It wasn't there fault that we kissed"

"Who's fault was it then?" Ron asked curiously.

"Mine I guess, I cam on to them" Hermione said.

"Wow, Hermione I never would have thought that you would come on to a guy like that if you didn't tell me. But promise me that you kiss any other guys okay?"

"As long as we're together, I won't _anyone_"

"Good because I would never be able to share you," Ron said as he kissed her nose.

Hermione giggled while she asked where everyone was. Ron looked around at the clock before answering, "I guess still at dinner, I left early to come here and wait for you. Dinner should be over soon"

"You left early for me?"

"I would do anything for you, even if it means not eating for days"

Hermione smiled and kissed him on the month, Ron tried to deepen the kiss but Hermione pulled back, "Ron, are we going to tell everyone else?"

"Of course, I mean most of them would be really happy for us wouldn't they? Epically Harry, I mean he wanted us to get together for years"

"True" Hermione said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Ron followed her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she laid her down his shoulder. They just laid there for a couple of minutes before Hermione finally broke the silence, "You know how you said when you thought of me kissing another guy it made you want to punch a wall in?"

"Yeah" Ron replied.

"I felt the same way, but ten times worse because I saw it happen" Hermione whispered.

Ron sat up and looked at his girlfriend, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you as much as I did, honestly. It's j-just that I found out t-that you kissed K-Krum and I got really super mad and I sort of went crazy"

Hermione also sat up and looked at Ron, "You went out with Lavender and broke my heart because she found out that I kissed Krum?"

"Um yeah, Merlin Hermione I am _so_ sorry. I was just pissed off at you and like I said I soft of went mad"

"Well, it did bring us closer together," Hermione smiled, "but I went to Slughorn's dance with Cormac and that was complete tourture!"

Ron laughed, "Well, I'm glad to hear that"

Hermione hit him playfully in the arm and lay back down. She cuddled up to his chest and yawned. Within minutes the two had fallen asleep.

* * *

Harry walked to the Gryffindor Tower along with the rest of the Gryffindor, he wondered weather Hermione and Ron were in there together. He _really_ hoped that they got together soon. They would make the best couple. He had to admit that if they didn't get together soon, Ron was going to have competition. Hermione had changed a lot over the summer and Harry had noticed a lot of guys check her out.

Some one said the password ahead of him and they tumbled in. He heard a few students gasp and he rushed forward, expecting to the worst. He didn't, when he saw them he smiled. They were together or at least he hoped them were.

Harry thought for a minute, _Why do I always find them sleeping?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait, but the fifth chapter is finally here! I hope you enjoy!_

--

Draco sat in the Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to come get her breakfast. It was early, he was about the only student in the Great Hall, but he _had_ to come early. He couldn't afford to miss her. One by one, more students had started to fill the Great Hall, but still no Hermione. Draco was just about to give up when he caught a small glance of curly, brown hair. He smiled at the sight of her, she looked so beautiful. His smile quickly faded when he saw who was attached to her hand, Ron Weasly.

Draco growled as he stabbed his fork roughly into his boneless chicken wing. The people around him gave a startled jump. "What's the matter, Draco?"

Draco turned to his left, "Shut the fuck up, Pansy! Mind your own business!"

Pansy looked hurt, but turned back to her food nevertheless. Blaise turned to Draco, confused, "What the hell is going on with you? You've been acting weird even since yesterday when you left dinner early. What happened to you?"

Draco turned to Blaise, he could trust him. "Granger"

Blaise raised his dark eyes and turned to look at Hermione who was sitting in Ron's lap. Ron whispered something to into Hermione's ear that made her laugh, Draco growled once more and slammed his hand onto the table. Blaise backed up a little, "Whoa Draco, what did she do to you?"

"I don't know, but she's just so beautiful and smart. Last night I followed Hermione outside and we talked. She even agreed to help me with my _problem_" Draco said while turning to face Blaise.

Blaise looked puzzled, "What are you talking about? You _don't_ have a problem"

"But she doesn't know that. She thinks I want to change my ways and learn to accept muggleborns and _filthy_ half-breeds" Draco smirked.

Blaise smiled, "Oh, I see. You like her! Well, that's a first; Draco Malfoy has the hots for a mudblood, nonetheless Hermione Granger. Wait until everyone finds out about this!"

Draco grabbed Blaise's shoulder and roughly brought him back down to his seat. "If you tell a _soul_ what I just told you I'll curse you into oblivion!"

Blaise laughed, "Draco's back! Now tell me what you're going to do about Granger, I mean she _is_ with Weasly now"

"That's an easy question. I'm going to spend lots of time with Hermione, right?" when Blaise nodded Draco continued, "I'll seduce her or something along those lines, eventually she'll fall for me and she'll brake up with the freak for me"

"How do you know it's going to work?" asked Blaise.

"Oh, I know it's going to work. I _am_, after all, Draco Malfoy"

--

Hermione giggled while Ron kissed her ear, she was falling in love with this boy. Ron smiled at the sound of her laugh and brought his face back down to her lips. Hermione smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck to bring his face closer to hers. Ron moved his hands slowly down to her hips and around her butt where he rested them. "You guys are gross! If you two want to make out with each other do it in private!" yelled an annoyed Harry.

Hermione pulled away with a red face, but Ron was laughing. "What's got your wand in a knot? Are you just jealous that _you_ don't have someone to kiss?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm _so _jealous. I really want to make out with Hermione"

Ron's face got red, "If you touch her, I'll-"

Hermione laughed, "Ron, relax! Harry was just being sarcastic"

Ron's face went back to normal, "Oh, okay, but I don't like it when you're sarcastic Harry. Now Hermione, where were we?"

Ron made a move to grab Hermione again, but she pulled away. "Maybe we can finish later, I have to go"

Ron looked hurt, "Go where?"

"Um-the l-library" Hermione lied. In truth, she had to go meet Draco.

"I'll come with you, I need to study for a Potions test anyway" Ron said as he stood to get up.

"No! No, it's okay, you stay here. You look beat for Quididitch practice, why don't you stay here and get some rest?"

"Yeah, I am a _little_ tired. Yeah, I guess I'll stay here. Have a good time, try not to think about me _too_ much" Ron smirked.

"I'll manage" Hermione smiled as she walked over to Ron and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Ron smiled and pulled Hermione over to him to deepen the kiss. Hermione laughed and pulled away, "I _really_ have to go"

Ron moaned, "You're killing me Hermione"

Hermione laughed and walked towards the fat lady and out into the corridors. It took her a few minutes before she realized that she had no idea where she was going to meet Draco. Hermione sighed and started back for the common room, maybe she could finish her fun with Ron. "Where do you think you're going Hermione? We haven't even started yet," said a voice.

Hermione turned around slowly, and sure enough, there stood Draco Malfoy. Draco smirked over at her while Hermione rolled her eyes. "Where am I going to teach you?" she asked.

"This way" Draco went to grab her hand, but Hermione pulled away. Draco gave Hermione a smile and started to walk towards an empty classroom near by. Once they got inside Hermione noticed that there was candles floating in the air. Hermione laughed, "Wait, you don't actually think this is a date do you?"

Draco shook his pretty, blonde head. "No, I don't, but it's always nice to have some light in this place"

Hermione didn't believe a word he was saying, but let it go anyway. She flopped on a desk and crossed her legs. "Before we get started I want to know how you know about my brother"

Draco moved closer to Hermione, "Your father knew my father. They met at a bar or something, I don't really remember when. My father would usually care if the bloke was a muggle or not, but this time he was too drunk to care. I guess the two of them became mates. After your brother was killed, word spread out to the pub our fathers went too and my father heard about it. He told me he never felt more respect for a muggle in his life"

Hermione cringed, "That's horrible! How can your father think that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Hermione, use that pretty little head. My father is a _Malfoy_"

"But that's still a horrible thing to think!" Hermione exclaimed, "My brother was great brother and I loved him so much! He didn't deserve to be murdered, especially by his own father!"

Draco put on his best sympathy face and placed a hand right above Hermione's knee, "You're right, he _didn't_ deserve it. I just want you to know that I'll always be here if you need to talk"

For the first time in her life Hermione Granger hugged Draco Malfoy.

--

_This chapter is a little short and for that I am sorry. Next one will be longer, I promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter six is finally here! I hope you'll like it!

--

Hermione had been awake for a couple of hours, but she had not willed herself to actually get out of bed yet. It was still early; none of the other girls were awake. Hermione couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of her head, she felt guilty about meeting him and not telling Ron about it. If Ron ever found out about, he would go ballistic, that was probably the main reason she hadn't told him about it.

Hermione looked at her bedside clock, it was nearly eight o'clock, it was time she should awake. Hermione got up off her bed slowly and headed for the bathroom. She took a short shower and quickly got changed; she wanted to go to breakfast before Ron got up, he would wonder how her night at the library went and she couldn't lie to him.

As Hermione was about to walk out the door, she heard her name being called behind her. She turned around sharply, surprised that someone was up. It was Lavender, _great_. Lavender looked tired, like she just woke up. She smirked as she walked over to Hermione, "So, a little bird told me that you were out last night. And that little bird said she were with someone else, Draco Malfoy. Now why would you be with Draco Malfoy if you were dating Ron?"

Hermione opened her mouth several times then closed her eyes for a few seconds. Once she opened her eyes, she decided to tell Lavender the truth, "I'm helping him to become a better man is all. Nothing is going on between us, nothing at all. I love Ron, I wouldn't hurt him like that"

Lavender laughed, "You actually think Draco Malfoy is trying to be a better man? I thought you were the smartest witch of your age, how could not tell that he's lying to you?"

Hermione gave Lavender a puzzled look, "Lying to me? Why would he lie to me?"

Lavender rolled her eyes, "Why _else_? He thinks you're hot! He likes you!"

Hermione was shocked, "Oh" was all she could say. She turned to leave, she needed to find Draco. Lavender called her name again. "Hermione, I would tell Ron about Draco, he's going to find out eventually anyway, I think it would sound better if it came from you"

Hermione could almost cry, Ron _couldn't_ find out. She walked down the stairs, expecting the common room to be empty, but surprisingly, it wasn't. Ron was there.

_Oh Merlin, I can't tell him. He'll be so mad at me, but if I don't someone else might tell him and he'll be even more mad at me._

Hermione pulled a smile and hugged Ron when she got close enough. "Good morning," he whispered into her ear. Hermione shivered, Ron being that close to her made her insides melt. She pulled away and kissed Ron tenderly on his mouth. Ron pulled her closer, wanting more. Their lips parted and their tongues started a war.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

Hermione and Ron pulled their lips from each other quickly, but kept holding each other. Hermione blushed a deep crimson and Ron laughed, "They're just jealous"

Hermione laughed and snuggled her face against his warm chest, enjoying his scent. She wanted to be as close as him as possible before she told him, knowing Ron and his temper this could be the closest she got to him for a while. Ron rested his chin against her head and breathed her own scent in. They sat like that for a few minutes before Ron finally broke the silence, "Are we ever going to go eat breakfast?"

Hermione laughed at the sound of his stomach growling. She knew they had to leave sometime. Hermione nodded and pulled back from him, allowing him to walk forward. As Ron walked he pulled Hermione to him so that she was leaning against him. Ron put his long, muscular arm around Hermione's shoulder and she put hers around his waist. They walked in a comfortable silence, every so often Ron would kiss the top of her head and she would giggle.

Once they finally got to the Great Hall, hardly anyone was inside. It was still early, but Ron let go of Hermione and rushed forward to grab something to eat. Hermione laughed as she watched him move and then shot a quick glance over at the Syltherin table. She let her laugh die as she saw Draco Malfoy staring right back at her, next to Blaise Zambini. He smiled warmly at her and tipped his head as if saying 'Hello'. Hermione smiled brightly back, unable to resist his charming looks. Hermione quickly looked away and walked forward to sit down next to Ron who already had his plate full of delicious smelling food.

--

"It makes me sick, watching those two I mean" Draco complied.

Blaise laughed while shoving more eggs and bacon down his throat. "Stop complaining, she smiled at you didn't she?"

Draco turned to Blaise, his lips raised and nose crinkled in a disgusted manner. "You're as bad as Weasley. You need to stop eating like that, it's disgusting. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend"

Blaise shoved more food in his face while looking at Draco. "I can eat however I please. Weasley eats likes this, and look whom _he_ has for a girlfriend! Granger's the _hottest_ girl at school!"

Draco smacked Blaise in the back of his head, "Don't talk about Hermione like that!"

Blaise opened his mouth full of food and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. A girl who sat a few seats down from Blaise and Draco started laughing at Blaise, Draco snarled at Blaise and went back to watching Hermione and Ron again. Hermione was laughing at something the Weasel had said. Draco growled, he didn't like it when Weasley made her laugh, but he couldn't blame him for wanting too. Hermione had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. If he were Weasley he would try to make her laugh all the time too.

Potter and the other Weasley came right then. Then sat down across of Hermione and Ron, and blocked Draco's view. Draco growled loudly and the apple he was holding crushed beneath his fingers. Blaise laughed next to him and shook his head. Draco turned his head away from Blaise and turned back to Hermione's beautiful figure. When he looked at she was looking at him. She smiled slightly and then looked down at her food. Draco smiled brushed his hands off on his jeans. He quietly stood up and walked towards the Great Hall entrance.

"Where are you going?" called Blaise. Draco ignored him and kept going. Draco walked quickly towards the Dungeons and went to his room. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He was sick of watching her, he needed to see her; tonight.

He wrote his note quickly and shoved it into his pocket. He rushed out of his room, making sure he would make it before they left to go to their next class. He made it just in time. As he walked in, they were leaving the Great Hall. He ran into Hermione's delicate form carefully not to hurt her, causing her drop her bag. Ron cursed at him and Hermione went red as she saw who knocked into her. Draco hurriedly grabbed the note from his pocket and showed it into her bag, making sure no one saw it but her. He finished grabbing her books and shoving them into her bag.

Ron growled at Draco and roughly took the bad out of Draco's hands and gently gave the bag to Hermione. Hermione put the bag on her shoulder wearily, her face still red. Draco smiled down at her and walked away, but not before he heard Ron call him something unknowledgeable.

--

Hermione watched Draco walk away, and heard Ron say something mean to him. Hermione thought she saw Draco pause, as I he heard it, but he kept walking if he did hear Ron. Hermione turned around and grabbed Ron's hand and continued walking towards their first class. Ron walked backwards, "Can you believe him? He walked into you on purpose Hermione!"

Hermione knew that, she saw the note that he slipped into her bag. It was killing her to read it, but she would have to wait until later when Ron wasn't around it. Hermione shook her head, "It's okay Ron, he's just being an asshole. Don't let it get to you"

Ron growled, but when he turned to face Hermione his face softened. He kissed her softly on her cheek. "I can't help it Hermione. When he hurts my girlfriend, I get pissed"

Hermione laughed and kissed Ron playfully on his lips, "He didn't hurt me, so don't worry about it"

Ron kissed Hermione back for a minute and pulled away to hold the door open for her. Hermione giggled and walked inside to her usual seat where Ron sat next to her. Hermione told herself she wouldn't think about Draco or his stupid note until after the day was over.

--

Hermione threw down her bag on the common room and sat down on the couch with her head resting against the back of it. She was supposed to wait for Ron here, for they had different classes at the end of the day. Hermione closed her eyes and let relaxation hit her with welcome. It didn't last long, someone cleared his or her throat in front of her. Hermione opened his eyes slowly, she sighed. "Hey Ginny"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, left to get something for a minute and came back. "What's this?" she asked.

Hermione opened her eyes again to see Ginny holding the note Draco had given her in her left hand. Hermione shot up from the couch, she had forgotten about that. "Give it to me!" Hermione demanded.

Ginny pulled the note out of Hermione's reach, "No. Not until you tell me why Draco Malfoy is giving you secret letters"

Ginny rolled her eyes for Hermione's own eyes had gotten wide. "I'm not stupid Hermione, I saw him slip this into you bag this morning. You're just lucky Ron or Harry didn't see it"

Hermione groaned and feel back into the couch, "Ginny, listen to me. It's nothing like you think. I wouldn't hurt Ron. It's just that I'm helping Draco become a better man"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "A better man?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, please believe me Ginny!"

Ginny sighed and took a seat next to Hermione. "Oh, I believe you. It's just that I don't believe _him_. I think he's lying to you"

Hermione sighed, "Lavender said the same thing"

Ginny laughed, "For once I agree with Lavender. Malfoy's using you, he likes you, I can tell that. I mean, this morning he didn't even say anything about you being in his way as he would have usually done"

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Ginny. "Do you think Ron noticed anything?"

Ginny giggled, "Are you kidding me? Ron's do thickheaded that he wouldn't notice if Malfoy had feelings for you if he screamed to the world"

Hermione laughed, "True"

Ginny hesitated, "So…what does this note say?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know, I haven't read it yet"

Ginny leaned forward eagerly and handed the note to Hermione, "Then read it, I want to know what if says…if that's okay"

Hermione laughed and took the note from Ginny's hands. She began to read out loud, "Dear Hermione, I know that you are super glued to Weasley night and day, but I'm free tonight and I think we should have another session. If you can get away from control freak, meet me in Snape's room. Draco"

Hermione folded the note and shoved back into her school bag. Ginny looked excited, "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know, I went the other night and I felt bad about lying to Ron. And plus I don't think I can say I'm going to the library again. He won't believe me"

Ginny thought for a minute, "Say that you're going to help me study. I really _do_ have to study. I can go to the library and you can go meet Draco. Then after you're done meet me in the library again and we can head back together. He'll never know anything ever happened"

Hermione hesitated, "I don't know, it feels wrong to do this Ron"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's not like you're cheating on him or anything. I just want to see how this goes"

Hermione sighed, "Fine, but if Ron finds out you're in _big_ trouble"

--

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it's here! I'd love to hear what you though about this chapter:)


End file.
